


Meet the Parent

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura takes Carmilla to meet her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parent

Laura was getting agitated, “Carm will you stop fidgeting?”

Her girlfriend couldn’t stay still in her seat longer than three seconds, with what was coming up at the end of this car ride.

"Sorry creampuff, not used to meeting the parents or parent." Carmilla replies, wishing she had something to calm her nerves. ‘Why am I so nervous, I am a vampire for fuck sake' she thought.

"Hey, it’ll be alright" Laura says and takes Carmilla’s hand, "He’ll do the protective dad thing and then it’s done."

"Cupcake, it’s your over protective dad, how are we supposed to tell him what I am?"

Laura looks down biting her lip, her dad actually already knew and that was the whole reason for this trip.

"Actually…"

Carmilla’s eyes widen, “He knows already…how?”

"I sort of kind of wrote him, and told him." She looks up into her favorite eyes, "Look he just wants to meet you that’s why we are going."

Carmilla slumps back groaning, “He better not try to stae me or anything, that would turn out bad.”

"I doubt that, you are my girlfriend, he won’t" L aura bites back a laugh.

"Excuse me ladies, we are here." the driver states pulling up to corner house.

Carmilla gets out while Laura pays, then helps her out of the car. “This is a bad idea cutie.”

Laura takes Carmilla’s hand, “Come on, let’s get this over with so you can stop being nervous.”

They get to the door and Laura knocks, still holding the vampire hand to make sure she doesn’t decide to run off.

"Sop moving so much, just relax" She whispers.

The door opens to reveal a tall man, “Laur good to see you and I assume you are Carmilla?”

He says as he hugs his daughter then extends a hand to the darker haired woman.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you Mr. Hollis" Carmilla replies, shaking his hand and noticing he was gripping a lot harder then needed for a usual handshake, but didn’t bother her at all.

"It’s nice to finally meet you from all of Laur’s letters I almost that you were fake." He steps aside to allow them in.

As they enter Carmilla stiffens, she could smell a lot of garlic; the movement was noticed by Laura.

"You ok?"

"I smell garlic, a lot of it." Carmilla whispers n her ear before sitting down on a couch, with L aura sitting right next to her.

"How are you dad?"

"I’m good, and how about you two, how is school?" He asks, leaning back in his chair.

"School is good, passing everything, plus saving lives ya know keeping busy." Laura says as she watches her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh yes your letters said something about gnomes uprising, and crazy people that make people into gingerbread men."

"Yeah, just a day in the life in Silas. Excuse me a moment." Laura shoots Carmilla a ‘I’m sorry look’ and then heads to the bathroom.

As soon as Laura was out of view, her dad moves to sit by Carmilla.

"So I hear you are actually a vampire…how did my daughter get with a vampire?" 

She looks him in the eyes, even if she was nervous she wouldn’t back down,”Became roommates, saved her…went from there.”

He nods, “So you really are a vampire?”

She nods and then tries not to cough, it was like the garlic was filling the air, “I am sir.”

He cocks his head, “Are you alright?”

"Well if you didn’t have garlic filling the air I would be" She states snidely, raising an eyebrow when she sees him get a bit nervous.

"I don’t like garlic, it does effect me but it isn’t going to kill me, not like this." 

He sighs and nods “Sorry, I had to see for myself”

"What did you need to see for yourself?" Laura asks from the kitchen doorway where she was moving to the front door to get rid of the roasted garlic.

"That she really was a vampire.."

"I told you she was, so you make my girlfriend uncomfortable just to see?" She walks back and wedges herself between the two in the couch, "That is not cool dad, that’s rude. Could have just asked her to drink from her thermos."

"Or you…" Carmilla mummbles incoherently.

"What was that Carm" Laura asks seriously.

"Nothing cupcake, nothing"

Carmilla really didn’t want to get on her human’s bad side.

"Dad, that wasn’t nice, you shouldn’t have done that. Carm would never hurt me, she protects me actually.’ 

"I’m sorry sweetheart but you write me and tell me you are dating a vampire, a female vampire, gets a dad wondering."

He looks at Carmilla, “I’m sorry Carmilla.”

The vampire looks up surprised, “Oh uhh yeah sure no worries.”

Mr. Hollis gets up, “I’m going to get us drinks, though you have your drink?” He looks at Carmilla, who holds up a thermos.

"Right, Laur?"

"Water is fine dad."

He nods and quickly leaves.

As soon as he is gone, Laura turnes around, “I am so sorry Carm, I didn’t…” 

A finger stops her talking.

"It’s fine cupcake, he’s being a dad, a rude one but a dad. Guess it wasn’t that bad…" She tries to smile but still has garlic in her nose.

"Well I am glad you didn’t eat him for being so insulting" She kisses Carmilla’s cheek, "I appreciate that."

"Well I don’t think you would like me eating your dad."

"Eating dad?" Mr. Hollis asks getting a bit pale as he comes back.

"Is everyone in your family bad wit timing creampuff?"

End


End file.
